battle_profilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder Woman
Summary Molded from clay by her mother, Hippolyta, and blessed by the Greek gods to become as "beautiful as Aphrodite, wise as Athena, stronger than Hercules, and swifter than Mercury", Diana of Themyscira was destined for greatness. The Princess of the Amazons was a dauntless warrior whose prowess on the battlefield was only matched by her peerless beauty and boundless compassion. But Hippolyta kept Diana sheltered, feeling that it was not the place of the Amazons to interfere with the course of man's world. One fateful day, a U.S. Air Force pilot named Steve Trevor inadvertently crashed into the Amazons' idyllic island of Themiscyra. Enamored with the thought of seeing the world outside of her home, Diana competed with her fellow Amazons to win the right to return Trevor to the United States. She was then entrusted with her signature armor, sword, and lasso, forged by Hephaestus himself before taking Trevor to the mainland.After seeing the conflict that raged across the world outside, Diana decided to use her incredible gifts to fight evil whereever it may rise up and defend the innocent as the superheroine, Wonder Woman. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Wonder Woman, Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown, 30s by appearance Classification: Amazon, Ambassador of Themyscira, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation(Can hypnotize others with her Lasso of Truth), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions that modify her appearance), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Magic,Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation (The blessings of Demeter protect Wonder Woman from all known earthly poisons and illnesses) and Reality Warping, Can survive in space, Can make her opponent unable to tell a lie with her Lasso of Truth, Can call upon the power of the Godwave, Can speak with animals and easily learn new languages due to the blessings of Athena and Artemis Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can match Superman in hand to hand combat) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Consistently able to keep pace with Superman. Also blocked the Shattered God's attacks) Lifting Strength: Limitless Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Consistently shown as almost comparable to Superman) Durability: Solar System level (Has taken hits from Superman and other powerful entities), Universe level '''for her Amazonium Bracelets (Her bracelets are made from the reinforced metal of Zeus' Aegis, and have never once been broken or destroyed during the Post-Crisis continuity, having even endured the combined might of all Olympus without a scratch) '''Stamina: Unlimited, she rarely tires even when fighting for a long period of time Range: Standard melee range in hand to hand combat. Extended melee range with weaponry and lasso. Tens of kilometers with thunderclap. Standard Equipment: * Bracelets of Submission: Wonder Woman's indestructible bracelets that were forged from the remnants of the Aegis Shield wielded by Zeus. They can harmlessly deflect virtually any projectile or attack, even defending against the mighty Omega Beams of Darkseid. When crossed, Wonder Woman can create a hemispherical barrier positioned in front of her to defend against attacks that she would not be able to deflect, such as large explosions. In addition, Diana can channel Zeus' lightning through them to strike her foes by striking the bracelets together. * Lasso of Truth: Diana's most famous and iconic weapon, it is a magical lasso forged and blessed by the gods. to be completely indestructible even to entities as powerful as Superman. In addition, Hestia blessed it with the fires of her hearth so that all caught in its clutches will be forced to tell the truth, no matter how much they resist questioning. The Lasso has also been known to be able to restore the memories of others, hypnotize others, dispel illusions, and offer a measure of protection against magical attacks for those within its radius. The lasso seems to be able to alter its length according to Diana's wishes and she can also use it as a whip if necessary. * Tiara of Athena: A crown given to the Amazons by the goddess of wisdom, it enhances Diana's senses and strengthens her mind against mental attacks. In addition, it can be used as a boomerang-like projectile sharp enough to slice the throat of Superman and temporarily incapacitate himI'ntelligence:' Blessed by the goddess Athena to be skilled in every discipline, Diana is the finest warrior the Amazons have ever produced, being trained in the use of every weapon known to man as well as all of the exotic combat styles known to the Amazons. She has proven herself time and again to be among the greatest hand-to-hand combatants in the world, frequently outmatching the few beings that exceed her in might through sheer skill, having bested immortals in battle and can take on multiple members of the Justice League at once. She is also gifted with incredible insight and empathy, allowing her to understand her opponents and their movements as well as their intentions with ease. Her blessings have also granted her a natural gift for leadership, diplomacy, and strategy, being the ambassador of Themiscyra and frequently matching wits with that of Batman and other intellectuals of the DC Universe, possessing a particularly profound knowledge of the occult and mythology. Weaknesses: Wonder Woman is weak to sharp objects such as spears, swords, bullets, etc., she can only use the Godwave for a few minutes or she will go insane.